


Shut Your Mouth

by awritersdelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, F/M, hooking up at clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music pulsed. Bodies rocked. Black lights flashed and painted faces drifted in and out of view. With one body plastered to his back and another to his front, Stiles rocked and swayed his way through the song. Sweat coated him in a fine sheen and as the song came to an end. Peeling himself away from his two dance partners, Stiles Stilinski made his way back to the bar, practically sauntering over to his partner in crime. Her lips were pulled back into a crimson red smile, obviously fully impressed with his dance partners.  "You look like you were having fun, please tell me you didn’t stop on my account? “  </p>
<p>AKA the one where Lydia and Stiles troll clubs and make out with random people to tease each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Mouth

Music pulsed. Bodies rocked. Black lights flashed and painted faces drifted in and out of view. With one body plastered to his back and another to his front, Stiles rocked and swayed his way through the song. Sweat coated him in a fine sheen and as the song came to an end. Peeling himself away from his two dance partners, Stiles Stilinski made his way back to the bar, practically sauntering over to his partner in crime. Her lips were pulled back into a crimson red smile, obviously fully impressed with his dance partners.  "You look like you were having fun, please tell me you didn’t stop on my account? “  

"What? And leave you here all by your lonesome?” Stiles grinned and looked over at the guys vying for the strawberry blonde’s attention.

“Because I am in obvious need of company.” Flicking a lose braid over her shoulder, Lydia eyed something behind him and it wasn’t two seconds later he felt a hand on his hips pulling him back towards the dance floor. “Have fun you two.” Laughing Lydia watching him disappear back into the crowd. She didn’t seem him again until a few hours later. Black light paint smeared across his face, a twinkle in his eyes and very disheveled hair.  "Someone had fun.” She commented. 

"Very. You’ve got,” reaching over he wiped a smudge of pain off her face, “Looks like I’m not the only one who had fun." 

"I might have had a little.”  Pausing to return the favor, Lydia grabbed his hand and started leading Stiles away from the bar and towards the exit. Instead she made a turn and pushed Stiles into the wall a dangerous smile secure and in place.

Stiles grunted as his back hit the wall, grinning up at her in his own twisted way. This is what they did. Go to a club has a little fun, toy with their own sets of prey before joining back up to do what they do best. 

Stiles bit at Lydia, she threw her head back and laughed. Grabbing her braid by the end he tugged her down pulling her into a violent kiss that was more teeth then lips. She pulled back, nails digging into the curve of his hips. He retaliated by biting down on her lip. A small drop of blood fell from them. Stiles followed the trail. Moaning, Lydia dug her nails in farther, not missing how his body shuttered against hers. Pain. They both loved it. “We should get out of here." 

"Or,” Stiles gave a wild smile, one that he only got at times like this. “This corner right here is pretty comfy.” Leaning back against the wall, he gave her a cocky smile, eyes darkening. 

“You really want to play this game? Here?” Leaning in she nipped at his ear, tugging until he jerked his head in the opposite direction. Always fighting for control. “Where anyone can catch us?”

“Is there a better place?” Running his hands up Stiles grabbed her shirt and pulled her flush against him. “You scared." 

"Never.”

“Good.”  He tugged at the layers of her shirt, and unzipping just enough for him to see, him to touch. His fingers traced over her soft flesh loving the way she jumped closer to him. The way her eyes closed even if only for the briefest moment. Pressing down until the faint pressure of his nails were felt, he chuckled as goose bumps followed his every movement. “It’s no fun when you back down.” His fingers drifted father up. “Someone’s feeling especially wild tonight.” They closed around her nipple, teasing and twisting making her rock against him. She no longer had control.

“Is that a-” Her words were cut off by a stifled moan. “You’re not playing fair.” She reprimanded him and brought a hand up and entangled it in his hair.

“When do I ever play fair?” He snarked, pulling her close as someone brushed by them, looking just a little to long for his like. He snarled at them. Lydia shivered and threw her own less than human glare their way.

“It’s getting crowed.” He growled.

“Very.” She punctuated her answer by sliding her leg in between his and rubbing. Stiles closed his eyes and groaned. They weren’t staying for much longer. Lydia tilted her head to the side, watching him closely, a hand drifting down to cup him through his jeans, enjoying the way he shivered and grinded up into her hand. Bypassing the button and zipper she gripped him through his jeans and strokes, swallowing his moans down whole.

“Fuck! Lydia!”

“I like the way you think” Pulling back, she tugged her jacket closed and pulled Stiles out of the club behind her.  

They’d barely made it out to the parking lot before Stiles was pushing Lydia up against his jeep and devouring her lips in a carnal kiss.  When he was satisfied with her whimpers he pulled away and started the jeep. “What’re you waiting for Lyds?”

“You to get your ass in the car.”

“That all?”

It didn’t take long to get back to his house. And so what if he broke a few speed limits on the way.

* * *

 

This was written while listening to Shut Your Mouth by Attack Attack.

You can find my writing blog [here](http://awritersdelight.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and request something 


End file.
